Raindrops
by MydKnight
Summary: Ion finds Sync standing alone in the rain. Can Ion help him find the meaning and purpose he has sought for so long? Spoiler warning! //shonen ai// please review!


Ok! I hadn't realized it before but Gods, this pairing is fun. And I had a lot of fun writing this piece. Though, sorry if the timeline doesn't match. I couldn't remember if sync fell into the core before or after the absorption gate. Epic Fail.

And about "Lessons" … I will be continuing it, but I may change the direction it's heading in… so… Keep an eye out.

**Please review if you enjoy reading this! **

**I might not reply all the time, but I really enjoy seeing what people think of my writing.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I'm pretty sure that Tales of the Abyss (and its characters) would be a whole lot smuttier if I owned it… so like… I don't own it...

Game: Tales of the Abyss

Pairing: Ion and Sync

Genre: Romance/angst/hurt/comfort

* * *

_**Warning! This contains spoilers for the storyline of Tales of the Abyss after taking the Tartarus to the core!**_

Oneshot: Raindrops

He was worthless, completely empty and unwanted. He knew above all else that he was useless. _A replica that cannot serve as a replacement has no purpose at all._ …Those were his own words… and yet… How badly he wanted someone, _anyone_ to say they had some use or feelings for him. But no. He was just a piece of meat. He was not needed. But why? Why was he unneeded? Why did he not have the right to be important to someone other than himself? Was he not a living being just the same as an original or even Luke who had people that loved and watched over him? Why?!

Sync had taken to long walks in the woods outside of Daath. He wanted more than anything just to be alone, and to think… But thinking wasn't healthy for him. All he ever thought of was ending his own pathetic life. But he lacked the courage, or rather, the conviction to do it. Instead he hung desperately onto the frail hope that something might change, and someone might come to his side and say that they needed, or wanted to have him with them. Of course, Sync would never admit that, his pride would never allow him to… But that was all about to change…

It had been storming for two days straight in Daath, the aftereffects of a strong tropical storm, which come ashore earlier that week. Even the monsters in the woodlands had taken shelter and Sync was completely alone as he strolled silently through the overgrown forest path that he loved so much. He ignored that downpour which had saturated his clothing and caused his usually spiky green hair to lay flat, dripping and limp. He wanted only to be alone, to be away from all those who did not need or want him. If only for a shining second he could happy with himself it would mean anything…

But not even by himself could he find happiness… But it didn't matter… No one would be in the woods on account of the bad weather… There was no one there to see him fall to his knees and tear off his mask. Blankly he let fall to the earth where it made a small thud as it struck the muddy trail. Miserably he buried his face, the very mirror image of the late Fon master Ion's, in his hands as he began weep openly. There was no one to see him as the tears cascaded down his pale cheeks and cried out a curse to Lorelei and Yulia, blaming them for his pitiful life. There was no one there that cared… or was there?

A little ways down the path, the seventh replica of the late Fon Master Ion, who had also inherited the originals name and office, was making his way towards the place where Sync had fallen to despair. He knew it was foolish for him to have left the Cathedral in such weather, his body just wasn't strong enough for such things… But he had to find Sync. Even if the others didn't care, Ion did. And not only because they shared the same secret, but also he knew a little of what Sync felt and had only recently himself decided that he would not be the Fon Master's replacement anymore. He wanted to be himself, and knowing this, he was sure that sync could overcome his pain as well… And if not on his own, then Ion fully intended to help him.

None of the others knew that Sync was alive yet. Ion wasn't even sure if he did… but something told him that he was. And he was going to find him. Ion knew the group would worry and probably come looking for him, but he didn't care. He had to find Sync. He knew he was alive somehow, and then, while they visited Daath for some healing supplies on the way to Keterburg to find Asch in Mt. Roneal… Ion had caught a glimpse of the God General leaving town through a small gate behind the inn.

It had been easy to sneak off once they'd made it to the cathedral. He'd asked to go to his room, saying the weather had made him ill. The only one who questioned, naturally, was Jade. And Ion had managed to convince him that he would be fine. Though Jade was still doubtfull. In his chambers he threw a cloak over himself and escaped back to town where he left through the same gate, following a weather worn wilderness path in search of Sync…

It didn't take long to find him. Ion found Sync where had fallen to his knees and sat, his face downcast as the relentless rain continued to saturate his small form. Ion heard his curses to Lorelei and Yulia, but chose to ignore them. As quietly as he could, Ion approached Sync from behind and carefully placed his hand on his fellow replica's shoulder.

"Sync?" Ion asked as he turned around. No matter how much he might have wished it, the rain simply would not hide the tears in Sync's eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked, picking up his mud-covered mask and turning his back on Ion once more. "You shouldn't be out here. And even if you should, why follow me? You know I despise you."

"Why?" Ion inquired, running around to face Sync. "You and I are the same, why must you hate me?"

"You're perfect. You're what you meant to be. I have no use. Go away from me!" Sync commanded, but fell back to his knees. It was useless, Ion had already heard him curse the heavens and his own existence. But why wouldn't he leave?

"Sync. I'm not perfect. I know I can't change your mind. Please, come back with me. You'll get ill staying out here in this bad weather." Ion said evenly as a bolt of lightening crackled through the storm-ridden sky.

"I said no!" Sync howled, rainwater running in small rivulets from his hair. Ion backed up a step.

"Please Sync…" Ion begged. "I want you to come. I…need you." Sync faltered.

"What?" He asked, turning to the Fon Master whose horridly wet white garb was clinging to him in a manner that most certainly looked uncomfortable.

"I need you. Please Sync, come with me. I won't force you to join me or my ideals… I just want to help you. Because we are the same. It may look like I'm needed, but I'm really not. It may seem like there aren't any people that care for you, and maybe that's true… But I just want you to know that I do!" Ion explained, edging a little closer. Sync closed his eyes and looked away. That was what he had wanted to hear more than anything but… why did it seem so wrong. He was distracted then by the sound of a feeble cough. He turned to see that Ion had collapsed to his knees and was trembling.

A sudden realization struck Sync as he saw Ion collapsed there… He must have meant what he had said… The Fon Master was alone in the middle of a monster-infested woodland in torrential downpour. …Alone… where was, Anise, his guardian? Had he followed him there just to say that he needed him? Ion knew his physical condition more so than anyone else… He knew he would be in danger if went there alone… but he did anyway. Why?

Wordlessly Sync bent down and helped Ion to his feet. Ion thanked him only with a small nod of his head. He was very weak, and likely would fall ill. Sync couldn't take him back to the Cathedral… He couldn't risk being seen by someone who might recognize him… especially not with the Fon Master. There was only one option.

Deep in the woods there was a little abandoned cottage left behind by an elderly hermit who was a follower of the order. Sync stayed there often and considered the little place his home. He'd never told anyone about it and prayed that no one would ever come across it… But he had little choice, he didn't want Ion to die on him, not after have said for some reason or another that he needed him. Even though the thought of showing anyone to the little house made him uneasy.

It was about half an hour before they reached the cottage, in that time no words passed between the two. And when they did, Ion didn't look the least surprised to see it. Sync had a sneaking suspicion then that the Fon Master knew of that place. But Ion made no comment other than to fall to his knees again. Sync Sighed and again pulled him to his feet.

"Thank you." He said quietly, looking up at Sync who held his hand gently.

"…It's nothing." The God General replied. And urged the Fon Master to the cottage.

There wasn't much inside just a single bed with a comforter that had seen better days, a small stove with one pot and an empty desk occupied only by an empty diary that Sync had placed there himself. The walls were bare other than a tiny fireplace and a rack with a few pieces of wood in it that sat beside it. Ion looked around and sat on the edge the old bed while Sync silently started a fire in the rusted grate.

"…Ion?" He asked, Ion started in shock. He had never heard Sync call him by his name, even less to address him personally.

"Yes, what is it, Sync?" Ion replied, looking up.

"Would you mind telling me… What did you mean when you said you needed me?"

"…I need you. That's all. Not for anything specific, but I would like to be close to you. We may look the same, but we are both different people. I want to get to know you, and to be friends if we can."

"…Why? Why would want to be with someone like me? I'm your enemy." Sync answered, standing and coming toward him, but Ion did not back down.

"Maybe you are, if you want to remain so… We can… keep this our secret." The Fon master answered, struggling not to cough. Sync was silent for a moment and then finally chose to reply.

"I… I would like that." Sync said, and in spite of himself, smiled. "Come here, you should sit by the fire so you can dry off. Give me your wet clothes." Sync commanded. He was surprised that Ion did as he was told. Wordlessly stripping and handing Sync his saturated white Fon Master's garbs. Sync hung the wet clothes over the edge of the desk and pulled the old comforter off the bed and wrapped it gently around Ion's small, frail body before doing the same with his own clothing. Ion thanked Sync with a nod and snuggled into the warm blanket.

"Sync… How did you escape the core?" Ion asked as the other sat beside him, wrapped in the sheet that had been under the blanket.

"…Van. He took Lorelei into himself and used it to heal me. I suppose it was because I was a useful puppet." Sync answered without a second thought. Something seemed to claw at his heart as he turned to look at the Fon Master, a perfect mirror image of himself, naked as they were. Normally he wouldn't have answered, but something about the kindness, innocence, and unmasked caring in Ion's soft, gentle voice had compelled him to.

"…So then Van has trapped Lorelei?" Ion asked.

"Yes." Sync replied emotionlessly and stared almost entranced at Ion 's bare chest as he let the blanket slip off his narrow, feminine shoulders. He had a strong urge to pull the Fon Master against him, to feel the warmth of his body near to his heart… but he couldn't do that. Ion was naïve. How would he respond to such contact? Sync did not want to throw away what little bit of trust he had somehow gained.

"Is something wrong?" Ion asked, turning his bright green eyes to his mirror image.

"No… it's nothing." Sync answered and stood momentarily to throw another log onto the fire to keep it burning brightly. He had half expected the Fon Master to demand he answer, but Ion did not. Sync turned his back on Ion, trying desperately to shove the thoughts of him out of his mind. It was wrong. He had the same body as him. They were identical, like twins… but why did it make him feel so awkward now? Maybe he shouldn't have told Ion to take the wet clothes off and instead told him just to sit by the fire… But those robes… they were so heavy…

Without any warning, Ion turned and threw his arms around Sync. Sync stiffened, his eyes wide.

"W-what are you doing!?" He cried out in surprise. But Ion did not answer, nor did he let go. He only allowed the blanket fall from his body as he rested his head against Sync's chest and closed his eyes. Sync relaxed after a while, and without any further hesitation, returned the caring embrace and resting his forehead against Ion's hair.

"See… It's not so hard." Ion said, reaching up to wipe a solitary tear from Sync's cheek. Sync nodded, but made no verbal reply. He couldn't understand why, but it just felt right to him. He immediately loved the feeling of the Fon Master so close to him, he thought that if he listened close enough he could hear Ion's soft breathing as he relaxed comfortably into Sync's strong embrace.

With a sigh, Sync Picked Ion up and lay him the bed. Ion looked up at him blankly, apparently thinking of asking if anything was wrong again, but he said nothing. Sync gathered up the blanket he had given Ion and lay down beside him. Ion closed his eyes and smiled as Sync drew him back into the comfortable embrace and threw the blanket over him.

"Good night." Sync said, before placing the gentlest of kisses against Ion's pale lips. He watched for a while as Ion slept in his arms, the soft smile never leaving his face as he dreamed and Sync then too slept, knowing at last that there was at least one person who had cared… It pained him deeply, but he knew that nothing could come of it and the next time he and Ion met… Would probably be the last… He would not falter from his ideals… Sync _hated_ the score and meant fully to fight to destroy it along with Lorelei and even to give his life in the process if need be… But it would be easier… knowing that someone cared, even if it was his enemy. At least there was someone… and as long as he did live, Sync knew that he would forever treasure the memory of that night and the memory of his beloved Fon Master.


End file.
